starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Servicio de Inteligencia de la Alianza Rebelde
|fundador= |lider=*Jefe de Inteligencia general Airen CrackenBlanco Móvil: Una Aventura de la Princesa LeiaStar Wars: Rogue One: Dosier Rebelde *General Davits DravenStar Wars: Rogue One: La Guía Visual Definitiva *Ahsoka TanoAhsoka |subgrupo=*ComunicacionesStar Wars: Los Archivos Rebeldes *Equipo de Extracción MisericordiaDoctor Aphra 32: Unspeakable Rebel Superweapon, Part I *Fulcrum *Red de espías de la Alianza Rebelde *Tecnología |miembros=*Aisha Freitas *Alfons Allsing *Teniente Ander Rendrake *AthexStar Wars: Secrets of the Empire *Mayor Bren Derlin *Caern AdanAlphabet Squadron *Teniente Finnilus *Hijo de Sakhet *Coronel Ilo Jev *Javor Tallensia *K-2SO *Kerri Lessev *Capitán Nioma''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' novela *Cabo Rodma Maddel *SakhetHeredero de los Jedi *Teniente Sarchen Snyle *Striate Cruch *Mayor Tarn Innis *Capitán Vienaris *Coronel Vin Northal *Wudei WadaiStar Wars: Uprising—Crew Member: "Wudei Wadai" |sede=*Gran Templo, Yavin 4 *Base Eco, Hoth[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] |emplazamientos= |formada= |fundada=19 ABY–18 ABY |fragmentada= |reorganizada=4 DBY, en la Inteligencia de la Nueva RepúblicaStar Wars: En Primera Línea |disuelta= |restaurada= |era= |afiliacion=*Movimiento de resistencia de Bail Organa *Alianza para Restaurar la República **Alto Mando de la Alianza }} La Inteligencia de la Alianza, también conocida como la Inteligencia Rebelde, Inteligencia de la Alianza Rebelde o Servicio de Inteligencia de la Alianza Rebelde, era una rama de la Alianza para Restaurar la República responsable por obtener y analizar información militar, diplomática y económica sobre el Imperio Galáctico y reportar tal información a las ramas importantes de la Alianza.[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] Para la Batalla de Scarif, el general Airen Cracken era el Jefe de Inteligencia, y mantuvo la posición para el tiempo de la Batalla de Endor. En una entrada del diario mantenido dentro de los Archivos Rebeldes, la jefa de Estado Mon Mothma declaró que a ella no le gustaba particularmente trabajar con la Inteligencia, además de que agentes como Davits Draven tenía un frío pragmatismo moral que podían usar para justificar cualquier crimen. Historia Inteligencia Rebelde fue formada entre el 19 ABY y el 18 ABY, durante los primeros días de la rebelión contra el Imperio Galáctico, la antigua Padawan Jedi Ahsoka Tano tomó el mando de la Inteligencia después de que fuera reclutada a la rebelión. La estrategia de la Inteligencia era identificar y observar células de resistencia emergentes y determinar si eras competentes para interrumpir operaciones Imperiales y mantenerse ocultas. Organa lo vio como algo cruel, pero necesario, ya que el Imperio podía destruir fácilmente grupos amateur y comprometer la organización entera que Organa y la senadora Mon Mothma intentaba crear. Obteniendo el «Farkiller» Tiempo después de la Batalla de Yavin, la Inteligencia de la Alianza recibió noticias de que la arqueóloga Chelli Lona Aphra sabía del arma «Farkiller» y envió al Equipo de Extracción Misericordia a recuperarla. El Jefe de Inteligencia Airen Cracken creyó que matar al Emperador Galáctico Palpatine era la única forma de terminar la Guerra Civil Galáctica.Doctor Aphra 33: Unspeakable Rebel Superweapon, Part II Operación Ringbreaker Algún tiempo después de la Batalla de Hoth, la Inteligencia de la Alianza examinó la Operación Ringbreaker. Legado Trasla Batalla de Endor, la Alianza Rebelde se reorganizó en la Nueva República y la Inteligencia de la Alianza se pasó a la Inteligencia de la Nueva República. Apariciones * *''Battle to the End'' * * *''Rogue One - Cassian & K-2SO Special 1'' *Serie de televisión de Cassian Andor sin título * * * * * *''The Mighty Chewbacca in the Forest of Fear!'' *''Star Wars: Secrets of the Empire'' *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' novela *''Star Wars: Rogue One: Una Novela Juvenil'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: Secret Mission'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 1'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 2'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 3'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 4'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 5'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 6'' *''Heredero de los Jedi'' *''Han Solo, Part I'' *''Han Solo, Part III'' *''Vader Down, Part I'' *''Star Wars 16: Rebel Jail, Part I'' *''Star Wars 35: The Hutt Run'' *''Star Wars 44: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part I'' *''Star Wars 45: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part II'' *''Star Wars 50: Hope Dies, Part I'' *''Star Wars 51: Hope Dies, Part II'' *''Star Wars 52: Hope Dies, Part III'' *''Star Wars 53: Hope Dies, Part IV'' *''Doctor Aphra 32: Unspeakable Rebel Superweapon, Part I'' *''Doctor Aphra 33: Unspeakable Rebel Superweapon, Part II'' *''Doctor Aphra 34: Unspeakable Rebel Superweapon, Part III'' *''Doctor Aphra 35: Unspeakable Rebel Superweapon, Part IV'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] *''Star Wars: El Imperio Contraataca'' novela juvenil *''Age of Rebellion - Luke Skywalker 1'' *''Blanco Móvil: Una Aventura de la Princesa Leia'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''Alphabet Squadron'' *''Star Wars: Uprising'' * }} Fuentes * *''Star Wars Propaganda: Historia del Proselitismo en la Galaxia'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: La Guía Visual Definitiva'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: Dosier Rebelde'' *''Star Wars: En Primera Línea'' *''Star Wars: Los Archivos Rebeldes'' * * * * Notas y referencias Categoría:Personal del Alto Mando de la Alianza Categoría:Organizaciones de inteligencia de la Alianza Rebelde